


Fahrenheit

by woofbebe



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Deadline Bingo Fic, Flustered Minhyuk, I'm sorry it seems like those are my default Wonhyuk thing--, M/M, Monsta X Bingo, Scent Kink, Teasing Wonho, Wonhyuk again yay, slight Changki because I can't help it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 04:36:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10506438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woofbebe/pseuds/woofbebe
Summary: He should have realized it sooner. They, should have realized it sooner. After all, Hoseok himself made it pretty clear back on Deokspatch.That aside, it doesn't really matter now that they are tangled on the couch, the scents already overwhelming Minhyuk.-Monsta X Bingo Lv. 1 : (Scent) Kinks-





	

**Author's Note:**

> So one day my GC was talking about perfumes MX use and I also recalled that episode of Deokspatch (that oh so conveniently backs this up), then this is the child. I swear the prompt seemed so fun back then, but damn, researching it is quite something as it really is, not that common; I feel like studying for a Bio test *sigh*.

 

Minhyuk didn’t know how he got into this position; cornered on the couch with half of Hoseok on top of him real close.

 

Last time he remembered, he was just done with his individual vocal practice that night and came back to the dorm to rest, as he didn’t have any other schedule for the day. Thinking of what to do to spend his free time, he wandered back to his room. He scanned his collections, contemplating between watching movies, or read comics, or finish his drawings. He finally opted to read the new comic he had just bought the day before when he saw the small plastic bag from the book store on the edge of his bed. Happy with his choice, he then headed back to the living room, planning to spend his next few hours on the fluffy couch, still dressed in his training pants and light blue T-shirt.

 What he didn’t realize, though, was that another person was already home.

Hoseok had been home an hour ago. Following the group’s dance practice this morning and the lunch break after, he continued his own music composing session in the company’s studio. After three to four hours, though, he admitted defeat that he was stuck, and decided to wrap it up. He then proceeded to go back to the dorm instead of the gym like he usually did, since he had planned on going with Hyunwoo too tomorrow, anyway.

He rest his back for a bit on his bed, as he reviewed his recent progress on the song he was making on his phone’s music player. After about half an hour, he decided it was time to shower, taking his time relaxing with the hot water as no one else was at home yet or in queue. After he got out and put on his black sweatpants and a light gray T-shirt, he decided to try the new perfume he bought in the airport on their recent trip to Mexico. The liaison officer that was in charge of them at that time had recommended it, and he just haven’t had the time to actually properly try it.

He decided he quite like the fragrance. It was masculine but relaxing at the same time. Not too strong; just subtle yet present and enthralling enough in close contact. He would say it was intoxicating, even, but he supposed it was more of the other party’s place to say so. Curious, he tried to check the ingredients list, examining the thick bronze glass bottle. Squinting at the really small text, he managed to still be able to read it despite the deep-colored liquid in the background. He hummed in satisfaction as he noticed it has quite some of his favorite notes.

Placing it back to the top of his drawer, he then headed out of the room. He had been in the shower for a bit too long and now he was a bit thirsty, so he suppose he could grab himself some cold colas in the freezer. It surprised him slightly, though, to see another person already lying on the living room couch. It was his favorite (now) red-headed pup, he smiled to himself.

“Minhyuk-ah, I don’t know you’re home already”, he greeted as he approached the couch. He settled sitting on the floor beside it.

Said person jumped at the sudden voice, he wasn’t really expecting anyone to be home yet, plus he was too engrossed in the comic he was reading to prepare himself for any sudden interaction. He noticed the familiar voice, though, calming down soon enough. He tilted his head to the side, meeting his hyung’s eye as he smiled at him.

“Hyung”, he greeted back. “I thought no one was here yet, too”, he continued as he gave out a small laugh.

It was when he breathed afterwards that it got to him.

Something was different. He wasn’t really sure what, but he couldn’t really say he dislike it. It stunned him for a bit though, so he frowned as he tried to observe the older man. He could feel a bit of warmth –he assumed it was from the hot shower, but there was something else....

_Oh._

Noticing the frown that passed on the redhead’s face. Hoseok chuckled.

_Of course he would catch on it right away._

“You like my new perfume?”

Minhyuk didn’t answer right away. Instead, he opened his mouth a little bit more and let out a sound of acknowledgement.

_Oh. So that’s what it is._

He could somehow feel the warm air around Hoseok. It’s prickling at his skin, giving him a pleasant feeling. Most importantly, though, he felt like it complemented the perfume; that it enchanced the scent he was sporting. He tried to form a response, but to be honest it was pretty hard. The scent was present just enough at this close distance and was already too captivating that it made it hard for him just to focus his mind.

“Y....yeah, Hyung. It smells really nice”, he absent-mindedly answered.

“I’ve just remembered I bought that perfume while we were at the airport last week. Haven’t had the chances to try it ‘til now”, he explained. “Do you like this one better or the previous one?”

If there was anyone to ask for criticism about the fragrances he wear it was obvious who the person would be. Minhyuk might have thought he had been more subtle in smelling and sniffing his members (Especially Hoseok. Particularly Hoseok.) after that recording of Deokspatch, but Hoseok knew better. He never bothered to scold him again, though. That time he scolded him the other boy gradually reduced his physical interactions and skinship with the others altogether that Hoseok wanted to just slap himself. He might be embarassed with Minhyuk at that time, but it wasn’t that he actually disliked it. In fact, it won’t be too much to say that he always looked forward to it. After he had called him out on it, though, he only got to lament his lack of control of his mouth and hoped that the boy would slowly forget about it.

Coming back to the present, though, Hoseok realized that Minhyuk still had not replied, even after his flashback and contemplation. He tried to observed his face, soon realizing the boy had been in a daze.

 “....Minhyuk-ah?”, he called as he waved his hand in front of his face.

At first, it almost got him back to his senses. But then it hit him again, the scent even stronger this time. He glanced down to the general area of where the scent emanated from at the back of Hoseok’s wrist, where his pulse was. His eyes fluttered close as his mind started to drift away again.

Hoseok watched the eyelids move in fascination. He felt something in him got awoken as he finally realized what this implied. It had always been like this; he should have known. No wonder Changkyun called him slow.

Just to make sure, though, he once again moved his hands closer to the redhead, practically placing his pulse an inch under his nose. It got Minhyuk’s mind reeling, and Hoseok barely caught his eye rolling before it fluttered close again in bliss, his eyes darkening as he felt the boy’s content sigh close to his veins.

Observing the boy’s face dearly, he smiled as he called him again with a soothing voice.

“Minhyuk-ah?”

The boy could only give a weak hum as a reply. Despite the older wasn’t all that close to his ears (yet), he still could feel how the timbre of his voice vibrates, and it’s making him feel giddy. He could feel his warm breath, though, and the heat only intensified the scent on his body. It made his head spin.

“...Do you perhaps..”

Minhyuk gulped as the older dragged the question, trying to avoid his gaze. His head was still dizzy from the masculine fragrance.

“.......have a scent kink?”

The redhead instinctively blushed.

It was true that somehow some particular scents had the tendency to make his knees go weak –and few even reached the extent of turning him on, but he had never considered that as a .... _kink_ before. Now that he thought about it, he should have known. But who was he to blame? _Scent kink_ wasn’t exactly as common as many other kinks out there, he argued. It made sense, though.

It obviously wasn’t the first time he went too far on ‘enjoying’ a scent, too far on sniffing his friends. Of course most of the time it only relaxed him as he would find the odors comforting, but it’s really not that rare either that he would unexpectedly find ones that made his mind travel places he knew it shouldn’t. It too, obviously wasn’t the first time he got carried away by Hoseok’s scent, in particular. The embarassing moment when the older called him out on it back in Deokspatch was still fresh in his mind (And no, he held no grudges. He loved his hyung. But what is embarassing is again, embarassing).

It seems the older had caught on his dawning realization as a deep chuckle interrupted his thoughts.

“.....What? So I’m right?”, Hoseok tried to gauge a reply from the younger despite knowing it unnecessary, finding his flustered cheeks and speechlessness highly entertaining.

Then it hit him.

_Maybe this was worth a try, after all._

“Come to think of it, you used to always smell me back then, especially after I got out of the shower, right?”, he spoke as he got closer to the redhead.

“You said I smell good.” Hoseok then stood up, lifting Minhyuk’s leg that was on the outer part of the couch and settled on sitting between his legs, putting the leg he had just lifted on his lap.

“No, ‘really good’, actually, wasn’t it?”, he corrected nonchalantly as he rubbed a spot on Minhyuk’s exposed thigh with his thumb. The smile evident in his voice as he said the words particularly close to the other’s ears, one hand on the armrest beside Minhyuk’s head supporting his weight. The boy whimpered in reply.

“...N-No....”, he tried to reply weakly. His cheeks already started to feel hotter than he was willing to handle.

Amused, Hoseok soon replied in a mocking “Hmm?” right into his left ear and Minhyuk thanked the God and whatever deities out there right there and then that he didn’t have a voice fetish (since he knew their main vocalist _did_ , and even have a certain –apparently _willing_ \- feeder, although he kept denying both matters). Why? Because if he did he was more than sure he won’t be able to survive this night _conscious_.

Not that retaining his conscience is anything easy, right now.

“What was it again?”, the older laughed sotly even closer to his ear. Clearly not helping Minhyuk’s case, despite how pleasant and warm it sounded. _Especially_ not helping since now the pulse on his neck was almost closing in on his nostrils, the heat helped emanating the scent to be even more prominent.

He tried to focus despite the warm tones of musk in his hyung’s scent just right under his nose making it almost impossible to do. The calming and pleasant hints of lavender taking away his mind, blurring the lines between instincts and self-control deep within his mind. There was a slight hint of something else, ...leather?, that just blended so well with the older’s body heat and somehow made way down his body to _places_. He couldn’t help but to rest his head on the older’s collarbone, seeking temporary comfort.

He also couldn’t help but to get even more of the scent, tilting his head instinctively and nuzzling on Hoseok’s neck, unconsciously trailing his lips on the skin outside the pulse.

He froze for a second before slowly turning his head to look at Minhyuk, his breath still hot on the shell of his ear.

He slowly raised his head to meet Minhyuk’s eyes, one his left hand cradling the side of his face. He then moved to lock their gaze as he rest their foreheads together, his right hand rubbing the other’s lips the same way he did back when he pointed out the too-red liptint he wore on the Litmus photoshoot.

Minhyuk’s eyes were glistening and most of his face was already flustered when he suddenly let out a whine, and Hoseok couldn’t take it anymore. He kissed the boy fully on the lips in a surge of affection, the hands that were on the other’s lips now caressing the side of his neck. The redhead then instinctively clutched the fabric of the shirt on his shoulder, his other hand grasping the hair on the back of the man’s head. He was too high up to even think of denying the man; something he tend to do out of doubt rather than dismay. It had been awhile that he actually missed the older’s touch, particularly craving these heated touches that he could only imagine before. Now that it all happened, his mind just got blown even higher.

Fueled by the younger’s reaction, Hoseok’s hand spontaneously reached for the skin below the shirt. He ran the palm of his right hand up Minhyuk’s sides from his exposed hip to the back of his waist and up his spine, feeling the boy whimpering against him as he also licked and sucked the boys’ lips. As the movement his hand made caused the fabric to ride up the boy’s chest, the milky-white skin showed and taunted the older. Looking at that, he then kissed Minhyuk again harder, his palm slowly creeping up his front and rubbing the boy’s nipple.

“H-hyung!”, Minhyuk gasped in both surprise and bliss, and the chance was used by Hoseok to thrust his tongue inside, soon conquering Minhyuk’s. His lithe body started to writhe against the more built body as the man deepened the kiss yet kept on rubbing on the redhead’s nipple, altering with rolling it between his thumb and index finger. The redhead could feel his throat getting even drier by the second as he felt himself losing even more of his sanity to the pleasure.

“Did the others tell you when they would come back?”, he asked casually as he moved down to nip the boy’s nipple, eliciting a sharp gasp from the boy.

“Ahn! ...Y-Yes...”

“How much times do we have left?”, this time his other hand shot down and palmed the redhead’s hard on, making it hard for him to properly reply.

He gasped soon after breaking the kiss to answer.

“A!!A-Ah.. A-About half a—an hour, I ..uh—think—“, his eyes still hazy from lust as they locked gaze once again.

The answer came almost incomprehensible, but it was to be expected, Hoseok supposed.

“OK. Let’s make this quick, shall we?”, he grinned mischievously as the boy on his care moaned and whimpered yet again.

-

 

“....Are you guys sharing _perfume_ or something?”

When Kihyun and Changkyun got home and the caretaker of the group who had extra-keen sense of smell asked them with a rather accusing yet confused look, they couldn’t be even more grateful of the maknae. Sneering out of comprehension, he then persuasively ushered the older to their bedroom, joking and randomly flirting nonchalantly on their way as he directed Kihyun with his hands on hist waist.

 

 

\-----

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's not ready yet to write smut and settled for soft foreplay instead *sweats*. This was suposed to be Teen & Up but yea ... it escalated rather half-heartedly.  
> So yeah the title is from Dior's Fahrenheit, but it's not that I actually refer to its scent (I haven't even smelled it); I just find that the notes it has just match my needs for the plot, hahaha. Btw I still have one Domestic Changki for the Bingo which hopefully I'll be able to finish in time so please look forward to it! As always kudos are more than welcome and comments are sunshines *spamcookies*


End file.
